


Project: 000

by PearlDreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Comfort/Angst, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Happy Ending, Experiment Steve Harrington, Experimentation, Gen, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlDreams/pseuds/PearlDreams
Summary: Project 000, also know as Subject 000, or Zero, is the first experiment. The first, the predecessor. Zero completely submits to Brenner, and when Subject 011 goes missing, Brenner assigns Zero to find her, and to kill whoever gets in the way- to even use his powers if necessary.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & Everyone, Steve Harrington & The Party, Will Byers & Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to yet another wip made by me, who just really likes to do this to myself  
> dont mind me-  
> enjoy this prologue-ish thing

After the "demon" came through what Subject 011 created, after all the chaos died, Brenner was furious when he realized that she was missing. Zero watches silently as Brenner screamed and threw things around, threatening the other scientists, stepping over bloodied bodies.  
Zero zoned out, the world humming and blurring around him. Zero watched as little, colored trails appeared on the floors and all around him. Blood dripped down his nose, dipping in between his lips and falling off his chin. He blinked, swiping the blood away as he titled his head up to Brenner, who was watching him like a hawk. Zero stiffened.

"Zero, do you have anything, my little hound?" Brenner practically purred, petting Zero's hair as he leaned closer, "find her for me, and you'll get a special reward," He whispered in Zero's ear.  
Zero flinched, turning away from Brenner, wincing at the chuckle Brenner gave in return. 

"Find her, Zero," Brenner said sternly, patting Zero's face, before turning around to face the frightened scientists, "and all of you WASTES OF TIME," He yelled, "the mission of finding Subject 011 is now in the hands of Subject 000. Do not get in his way, understand?" Brenner hissed, "Zero can handle this on his own, can't you, Zero?" Brenner smiled as he turned back to Zero.

Zero nodded, "yes, papa." 

Brenner's smile turned wicked, and he turned back to the scientists, making a circular hand gesture, which put the others into a frenzy as they quickly started to clear out the whole area, getting rid of the bodies and the now dried blood that covered the floors and walls. 

Zero watched, blinking. Blood dripped down his nose, his eyes glowing a kaleidoscope of colors as he exited from the front door, following a trail only he could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEs, this IS another chapter, made in the same day  
> YAY  
> E N J O Y

Zero followed the fading, red but turning blue trail. He followed it to what he assumed she stopped at first.   
Zero looked at the police "do not cross" tape, but from what he could tell, there wasn't anyone around. The faint smell of food made Zero nod to himself, 'she must've smelt the food, and stopped by to see if she could eat,' he thought, humming in satisfaction. He stared at all the neon and pastel colored trails. He wiped at his nose yet again, searching for her trail. His eyes started to burn, and he blinked as tears started to streak down his face. He wiped at the tears, his hand coming away, painted with colors mixed with blood. 

Zero sighed, swiping at his pants to get the color off. He looked for her trail one last time, smiling at the blue-tinged red- trail, and started to follow it. He followed it with his eyes as he walked, trying to guess where it would end up. He felt his ears start to drip, and he stopped at the edge of the woods. A black road met him, and he quickly walked across, staring at the multiple rainbow colored trails that met with her blue one, and he followed the lines that led him closer and closer to where he hoped she still was, and he vaguely felt sorry for whoever was with her, his fingers twitching at the thought of what he would have to do. 

~~~

Zero stopped at a window, and he peeked into it, seeing a little family. He watched them, seeing their trails follow them as they walked around, but their trails weren't what he was looking for, and he decided it wouldn't be worth it to get rid of them if they weren't the ones he was looking for. He perked up, seeing another one, a kid, walk up from he assumed was the basement of this house. Zero's eyes narrowed at the trail the kid was leaving, and his eyes shot the the closing basement door, where he saw flashes of her trail.

Her fresh trail. 

Zero quickly made his way around the house, flinching as they suddenly laughed, their murmurs getting softer as he continued to walk towards the back of the house. He stared at the basement entrance, her soft blue trail seeping out from the cracks at the bottom of the door. He stalked to it, silently and quickly unlocking the door with a small tilt of his head. He turned to handle, stepping softly to walk into the shockingly warmer house, quietly closing the door behind him. 

He turned around and started to scan the room, only to flinch as his body froze, his muscles twitching as his body was unwillingly held in place. His eyes went to her, to Subject 011, her nose bleeding as she held her hand out, holding him in place. 

"...subject 011, we must return home to papa immediately," He said lifelessly, staring into her eyes. 

Said eyes narrowed, and she shook her head, "no," she whispered, her head suddenly jerking, and Zero's eyes widened as something from behind him hit him in the head. His body hit the floor softly, and Zero groaned softly, looking up at her, "I won't go back," he heard, his world turning black as he stared at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is also brought to you by my computer!!!!!!  
> sorry if its not completely accurate, im mostly doing the house n things from memory ;-;  
> i might also skip some of the things that happened originally, but oh well


	3. Chapter 3

Quiet whispers met Zero's ears, and Zero felt his eyelids flutter, and he twitched, listening intently. 

"What are we supposed to do with him?" One voice said, and Zero could see a red trail from behind his eyelids. 

"I don't know, but El said that he was bad, and I believe her!" A different voice said, only to be followed by yet another voice, which snorted a reply, "yeah, you would believe your girlfriend, wouldn't you? I still say we can't trust either of them!" 

"Oh, shut up, Lucas! El is cool, she hasn't done anything bad to us, AND she says she can find Will!" 

Different trails of reds and greens and yellows crossed in front of his eyelids.

Zero's brow furrowed a bit in confusion. 'El? Who was-ah,' he thought, 'they gave her a...name? A nickname?'  
The others--children, Zero realized, with some shock--suddenly quieted. 

"Awake," she said, and Zero knew that his farce was over. He opened his eyes, looking at the children who were standing around him--their colorful trails swirling around the whole room and around him-- seeming taller than they were supposed to be, which was understandable, seeing as Zero was on the floor. 

Little shocked gasps shook Zero out of his head, and all of the sudden there were loud questions being thrown his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero scowled, their voices and questions growing and mixing with the growing swirls of now neon bright colors, getting closer and closer to him. 

He could barely breathe anymore. 

Everything around him started to rattle, vibrating along with him as he tried to breathe and think clearly. 

Something clinked, making him aware of the fact that things had started to fall from whatever high place they'd been in.

Blood lazily dripped down his nose.

"Back away," she said, making the boys and the colors and the noise tone down and retreat behind her.

Zero looked up, grateful. 

She only looked at him coldly.

"Why here?" She asked, biting her lower lip, "why?" 

Zero stared back, glancing nervously at the silent boys that were behind her, "papa wants you to come back. You're important, Subject 011." 

She flinched at the title, pausing, "...El. I'm El." 

Zero's stomach dropped. 

"No. You're not. You are, and always will be Subject 011." 

She only stared back, her lips quivering as unshed tears made her eyes glossy, her trail glowing a dark blue and purple.

A boy with curly dark hair and freckles stepped forwards, hissing furiously as he grabbed Subject 011's hand, "how could you say that? She's a person- El is a person! She's not a number or someone who can be treated like some- some-!" The boy sputtered furiously, his trail burning a firey red and pink. 

Zero stared at the boy, fascinated-- the rare pink. He barely ever saw it, and seeing it now made Zero's heart clench painfully.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zero was young, barely what the other scientists called " ~~ten~~ years old". _ _Apparently, Zero's birthday was yesterday._

_Not that Zero could really remember what birthdays were._

_Dr. Brenner gave Zero a small coloring book, even though Zero didn't have anything to color it with._

_A ~~woman~~ dressed as a scientist came into his playroom that day, smiling gently at him. Zero beamed, running to hug ~~her~~. ~~Blonde~~ hair, pulled into a side braid tickled his face. Zero giggled, blood starting to drip down his nose as he watched ~~her~~ trails._

~~_Her_ ~~ _trails always fascinated him. They were always a gentle ~~pink~~ around Zero, even turning into little shapes that Zero hadn't seen from anyone else. Butterflies, flowers, dolphins, every pretty shape Zero could think of, ~~she~~ had, in that beautiful, but sometimes different shades of ~~pink~~. _

_Today, she even called Zero by a strange name, seeming hysterical._

_" ~~Steve,~~ do you remember me? ~~Darling~~ , it's me," she whispered, pulling him close, kneeling next to him. Shaking him by the shoulders, " ~~Steve~~ , it's me, your ~~mother~~. ~~Steve~~ , don't you ~~remember me~~?"_

_The door to the playroom banged open, Dr. Brenner stalking forwards angrily, a small gun in hand._

_"Stay back from that ~~woman~~ , Zero!" Dr. Brenner yelled, making Zero back up in fear. _

_The ~~woman~~ stood up, suddenly furious, "What have you done to my ~~son~~ , Brenner?! What have you done!"_

_"Zero, don't listen to ~~her~~ and whatever ~~she's~~ told you!" Dr. Brenner hissed, raising his gun to the ~~woman~~. _

_~~She~~ moved forwards, glaring. Her ~~pink~~ trail starting to spike up and flare angrily, whipping around like a cat's tail. _

_But the ~~woman~~ didn't get far. _

_With a loud bang, ~~she~~ suddenly dropped, red starting to ooze from her body. Puddling around her, seeping through the floor. _

_Zero watched, watched as her beautiful, wonderful, ~~pink~~ trail started to turn a horrible black. Flattening, slowly sinking. Lifeless. _

~~_Her_ ~~ _trail disappeared, into the floor, into her body._

_Zero knew he would never see it again._

_Dr. Brenner put his gun away, sweeping Zero into a hug, "oh, Zero...my precious little hound...how long? How long has that ~~woman~~ been visiting you?"_

_" ~~She's~~ been over a couple of times...why? What's wrong, papa?" _

_"That...that person is a liar, posing as a scientist to visit you, to put things in your precious little head. Tell me, Zero...what has that ~~woman~~ been telling you?" Dr. Brenner asked, petting Zero's hair._

_Zero blinked, " ~~She~~ called me ~~Steve~~ , and said that ~~she~~ was my ~~mother~~. Papa, what's a ~~mother~~?" _

_Dr. Brenner sighed, petting Zero's cheek. He gripped Zero's hand, starting to lead him away. Zero knew he wouldn't get an answer._

_Zero went to bed with a little mantra in his head, repeating vividly throughout the night._

_'She called me Steve....My name is Steve...she was my mother...'_

_His mantra continued to repeat. Over and over._

_Over and over._

_Despite what Dr. Brenner told him, despite what Zero was told to forget._


	6. Chapter 6

Zero looked away from the children, looking at how he was tied up-- quite pathetically, actually, but not that bad, either.

Zero didn't quite know how to interact with them, looking back up to see them all staring at him silently. 

Another boy suddenly cleared his throat, making everyone else jump slightly.

"Ah- hi, I'm Dustin-" the boy said, quickly being elbowed by a darker skinned boy, only to continue as if nothing happened, "right- uh- you're like El, right?" 

Zero stared blankly. 

The boy- Dustin- tried again, "oh, yeah, stupid question, I mean it's kinda obvious, with the whole," Dustin gestured to his face, "blood thing...what's your power-" 

"Dude, you can't just expect the enemy to tell us what powers he has!" The dark skinned boy said, exasperated.

"..." Dustin's face fell blank, realizing the logic in the other boy's statement.

The boy holding Subject 011's hand let go, running his hand over his face as he sighed.

Zero remained silent, watching. His hands quickly fiddled with the rope, testing them.

Subject 011 answered Dustin's question, "He's hound," she said, and, judging by the boy's faces, it didn't explain that much. 

"Let's try this then...who are you? Why are you here, exactly? Can you tell us that?" The dark skinned boy asked.

Zero blinked, thinking back on Brenner's orders. 

Brenner didn't actually say to not tell anyone if they asked...

Zero nodded, and the boy's faces all lit up.  
"I am Subject 000. I am under orders to bring Subject 011-" Zero ignored her flinch, "-back home. Back to papa." 

The boys looked at each other, and Zero noticed their trails turned a sickly, spikey yellow. 

Zero sniffed at the blood that started to drip down his nose, bringing his still tied wrists to rub at it gently, only to bring them back down to see the rainbow colors mixed with red again. 

"Why does your blood look like that?" One of the boys asked. 

Zero tilted his head, looking up at them. Even Subject 011 looked interested, showing just how much she actually knew about Zero. 

Zero contemplated for a while, answering, "it's what happens when I use my abilities too much." 

"What kind of abilities do you even have that can do that to your blood?! Does it have to do with that cool thing your eyes are doing?!" Dustin squeaked, making Zero blink at just how interested this boy was.

Not that the others weren't just as bad, all of them scooting a little bit closer, waiting, curious. 

Zero had to hide a smirk, more blood dripping down his nose as the ropes around his wrists twitched, starting to untie itself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well..." Zero said softly, drawing the children closer.

"I can see things, things that others can't-" He was cut off by the pale curly haired boy. 

"I'm pretty sure El can do that too, so..." They boy said sassily, his trail spiking and turning maroon mixed with yellow and a tinge of green. 

Dustin smacked the boy's arm, "holy shit, Mike, chill! He was answering us!!" 

Zero pursed his lips, trying not to smile, only to snort.

Snort! Oh the horror- 

The kids turned to him again, their eyes wide. 

"Did you just-" Dustin started. 

"No! No, I did not!" Zero squeaked, completely horrified. 

"H-HA! OH MY GOD!" Mike started cackling, making Zero's ears and face burn. 

"Hey, Hey! HEY!" The dark skinned boy screeched, snapping his fingers to get everyone's attention, "We're off track! Answer our questions!" he exclaimed, turning to face Zero with a small glare, "I know what you're doing! Stop trying to distract us!" 

"Jesus Christ, chill Lucas!" Dustin said, irritated as Mike rolled his eyes. 

Zero growled, a bright flaring red trail reaching for him threateningly. 

Subject 011 held her hand out, making the boys fall silent, "distracting," she said, making the boys glance at each other in confusion. 

Zero knew his time was up.

He flew up to his feet, his ropes falling around his feet, only to crawl on the floor like snakes. 

The kids started to scream, scrambling behind Subject 011, "What THE HELL?!" Dustin screeched from behind her. 

She held her hand out, making the ropes stop, quivering at the different forces pushing and pulling at them. 

Zero glared, pushing harder and ignoring the growing darker blood that dripped from his nose onto his clothes and onto the floor. 

The ropes slithered closer, getting closer and closer to Subject 011 and the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahaha CLIFFIE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where i kind of stop following what happens in s1 of Stranger Things   
> i might go off following the general plotline and then go back to following the general plotline and off again

The ropes curled around Subject 011's ankles, tightening. The boys started scrambling, "Scissors!! WHERE ARE THE FREAKING SCISSORS!! MIKE!!" One boy, probably Dustin, screeched.

Not that Zero was looking, he was completely focused on her and she was looking right back, grimacing at the tight ropes that slowly crawled up to her knees. 

"This would be easier for you if you just come quietly. Papa will forgive you, just come back," Zero said silkily, his fingers starting to twitch and shake. 

She shook her head, her eyes venomous, "No! Won't go back!"

"I FOUND THE SCIS-" 

The lights started to flicker, and Zero blinked in shock as a sudden, new, extremely bright red and flashing orange and sharp trail assaulted his vision. It came from the door, and suddenly the world flickered with the lights. 

A small, pale boy stood in front of him, shivering, his lips starting to turn a light blue. His clothes were ripped in places, dried blood against his collarbone, "Are-are you real? Are you really here?" The boy said shakily, his hopeful eyes looking up at Zero, "C-Can you...see me? Hear me?"

Zero gaped, not knowing what to say. 

Only to recoil at the dark, slimy, deep rotted red that curled from underneath the door, swiveling around the small boy's feet, suffocating the boy's own trail. 

"Run, you need to run!" Zero said, panicking at the ugly color that was slowly starting to reach out towards the boy's throat, finger like claws beginning to grip.

The boy seemed to know what he meant, bolting up the basement stairs as the door handle started to jiggle, a tall shadow visible from the small window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to add another chap later today, so stay tuned!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust how much I remember of s1 or the rest of the seasons for this series tbh. I'm playing by ear and what I have left of my memories of s1-3

Zero gasped loudly, the world he was familiar with appearing just as suddenly as it disappeared. 

The lights stopped flickering. 

Everything was stopped, silent. 

Zero wildly glanced around for the threatening shadow, but saw nothing in the same window. He shivered, still feeling and seeing the disgusting trail that slithered from under the crack. 

Wrapping around that poor boy's neck- 

"You- You found him? You found Will?!" Mike's sudden voice made Zero's eyes shoot to him, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Mike was holding a similar thing the scientists at the lab had. A...what was it? A talkie? 

That sounded right....sort of.

"...yes. Vision...?" Subject 011 quietly said, a tinge of confusion lacing her words.

"I- who?" Zero tilted his head. 

"WILL!" All the boys exclaimed, "you saw him! You talked to him!"

"And how do you know that?" Zero asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lucas waved around the talkie, "we heard it. We heard it all. What happened? What did you see to make you sound so...so..." 

"Protective?" Dustin and Mike said together.

"Scared." 

Zero glanced at Subject 011, pursing his lips, his face going blank, "...."

Zero felt a sudden and sharp pain in his head, his wrist shocked, and he winced in pain, his body twitching like a mini seizure. Subject 011 gave him a look of pity. 

Zero growled, narrowing his eyes at her. 

He didn't need her pity. 

Dustin was reaching for him, "hey, are you-" 

Zero made a run for it, slamming the basement door open with his powers. His feet pounded on the grass, straight towards to lab, knowing the small shocks would go away once he reached the one who was calling him.

He just wondered why Dr. Brenner would want him to come back so soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm....  
> Is Zero as obedient as we think?

Zero screamed, two scientists dragging him on the floor, pulling at him forcefully. 

Brenner pressed a small button on his watch, watching blank faced as Zero started to whither in pain, shocks going through his nervous system. 

"Take him away, don't let him out until he learns his lesson."

Zero pulled at the scientist's arms, his feet reaching out, "No- No!" A small click, and Zero blacked out as the shocks intensified.

~~~

Moving was painful, and while the shocks weren't still going, Zero could feel the ghosts of them running through his veins. He gurgled, a small blob of blood falling out of his mouth. Zero cringed in disgust, and then realized where he was. 

He couldn't see where he was, but he knew nonetheless. Darkness only made the faint trails brighter, the pale white of Brenner's trail circling dangerously. 

Zero bit his bottom lip, trying to feel his way around the small room. 'How did he find out...how...' he thought, trying to remember if anyone saw him, if anything was out of place. A sudden presence appeared near him, and her trail of pastel blue circled around Zero, soft and gentle. 

He turned, the world fading into a different one, where the ground was a giant puddle, and they met each other's gaze. 

"okay?" She asked softly, reaching out, hesitating, then put her hand back down. Her eyes reached into his soul, "hurt?" She reached out again, gently but awkwardly gripping his fingers. 

Zero gulped, his hands twitching, "I-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off, gripping his fingers tighter, comforting, "boys...friends. Know," she said, always the picture of brevity, "Papa knows," she said seriously, leaning closer and ignoring how Zero starting to quiver, "Escape. Help find Will Byers."

Zero pursed his lips, biting it again. He nodded to her, and stepped back, ignoring the small splashes, the void disappearing as he focused back on the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO WHATD HE DO  
> WHAT DID HE DOOOO
> 
> MWA  
> HA  
> HA
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR LATER TODAY FOR A  
> ~F L A S H B A C K~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK OO HA HA

_Zero glared at Dr. Brenner's back, fiery hot rage fueling his blood as he watched what was going on through the one-way glass. Zero grit his teeth, and hoped Brenner wouldn't notice that the lights flickered and swayed for a quick moment. The girl from behind the glass glances up, as if she saw through it, saw him._

_Zero's breath hitched, and he watched as the girl looked back to Dr. Brenner, shrinking away from him._

_It made Zero's blood boil._

_She didn't deserve this, the experiments and this treatment from Brenner and the other scientists._

_He was there that day, when the girl's mother was...broken, broken into something, someone else. That passionate woman's mind was ripped, chewed. Ruined. Zero could tell she'd never really be the same, her trail becoming so faint, so colorless. Her mind suddenly detached from her body, her mouth spewing words that didn't make any sense, at least to Zero, it didn't._

_The cold, dark memory of blood, ~~pooling on the floor, blonde hair stained~~ made Zero shake, his hands starting to twitch again. _

_~~~~_

_Night came, casting the lab into an eerie darkness as Zero, Brenner, and the girl-who Zero was told was called "Subject 011"- walked together._

_"Now, Zero. I expect you to take care of Subject 011 for the time being, alright, my little hound?"_

_"Yes, Papa," Zero said emotionlessly, glancing at the girl._

_Brenner nodded, patting Zero on the head as he walked away._

_Zero looked at Subject 011. She looked back, slightly afraid and worried. Zero held his hand out, and smiled softly at the girl as she carefully put her hand in his._

_Zero felt warmth in his chest when she smiled back._

_~~~~_

_Zero could barely watch as she was dunked into the cold, dark water. Dr. Brenner was relentless in his search for the mysterious growl._

_Even thinking about that growl made Zero's stomach churn. He'd never seen such a slimy, dark, oozing trail before. It was hideous, and Zero suspected that whoever or whatever the trail belonged to would be just as hideous._

_Zero turned, walking away. He couldn't watch her, couldn't watch her be in that dark, lonely tank._

_He stopped, looking around quickly and seeing no one. Missing the eyes of a curious scientist._

_He closed his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. Brenner didn't know about this power, but Zero was willing to risk it._

_The world swirled into darkness, and he was met with her face. She smiled woefully, reaching for the tips of his fingers awkwardly._

_"Show me," he whispered, gently gripping her hand._

_She nodded, and they started to walk, the water beneath their feet sloshing and moving with them. After a while, her grip on his fingers tightened and she pointed. Zero grimaced, following her finger to the creature that was a distance in front of them. He was right, the trail was just as ugly as it, whatever it was. A faint, "reach for it" reached his ears, but he knew it wasn't for him._

_They walked towards it together, hands gripped together tightly. She reached out to touch it-_

_"Don't! Don't touch it!" He hissed, pulling her away from it._

_She looked up at him with wide eyes._

_"I'll do it," he said, starting to reach for it._

_"No," she said curtly, "together." Her hand gripping his fingers tightened even more, but Zero didn't wince._

_"Okay," he said softly, "we'll do it together."_

_They both reached out, their other hand still entwined, and touched the creature._

_Only for it to turn around, it's 'face' opening like a flower, flooding their heads with so much pain, so much fear. They could only return to the 'normal world' screaming and writhing as large cracks started to form around them, the ground also seeming to shake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun  
> dun  
> DUN


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post   
> I've kinda been dealing with some sensory overload problems lately that just leave me super exhausteD

El was worried. 

Zero had left at Brenner's will and she could still feel his underlying fear, as hidden as it was. 

She turned to the three boys, slightly smiling at the looks on their faces. 

"What was that!" 

"Why did he run away!"

Was among several other questions, all asked quickly and at the same time. 

El slowly sat on the carpeted ground, watching the boys slowly level with her, their questions quieting down. El looked at them imploringly, "please, be nice to him-" 

All of the boy's faces twisted, shrieks of anger as they yelled, "what- why!" and "isn't he the bad guy?!" and "he attacked us- why should we be nice!" 

El frowned, and studied the boys. 

"Why are you saying this, El?" Mike asked, gently grabbing her hand. 

"Zero is nice," El said sternly, leaning slightly forwards.

Dusting sighed, exasperated, "aw, geez, why does he have a stupid number for a name too?! We can't just keep calling him Zero!" Dustin said with a light lisp as he gestured wildly with his hands. 

El smiled and nodded in agreement, "yes...he would like that...a name..." 

Mike sighed, "yeah but what would we call him? We don't really know anything about him, and it's not like we can give him a nickname, like with El," he said, tilting his head towards her.

Lucas crossed his arms, exhaling through his nose. 

"Did you have any nicknames or something for Zero, El?" Mike asked.

El's eye unfocused, staring into space as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls accept this chapterand what flaws it might have ;-;
> 
> Also, I do have a tumblr where you guys can ask questions and other, if you want (I'm also a little more active there)   
> Look me up: pearldreamsofficial

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was brought to you by my computer *happy noises*


End file.
